Okami Uchiha
'Approval:' 7/24/16 39 feats (2 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Emerald eyes when his Sharingan is unactive. When active his Sharingan is black with red tomoe. 'Stats (Total: 341)' Strength: 20 Speed: 37 Chakra Levels: 30 NCP:310, 50ncp/rd CP:310 60+5xCL Chakra Control: 40 CHARGE: +65 CC/3*5 Endurance: 30 Banked: 3 'Shar Stats: (Total: 120)' Strength: 25 / 35 SM Speed: 28 / 29 SM Chakra Control:1 Endurance:15 / 16 SM 'Fenrir Stats:' (Total: 120) Strength: 1 Speed: 20 Chakra Control: 36 Endurence: 5 Gets +40 cp in SM total of 122. can supercharge to 100cp Equipment *30/30 equip points used. *Spring Loaded Wrist Blade (3pts) *foam katana *Two flash bombs (3) *explosive tag (8) *Weighted Chain (1) *Military ration pill x3 (9) *Set of Shuriken (2) *Medium Armor (4) - Protection covering a ninja's chest, stomach, forearms, shins, and back. Provides some cushioning against physical blows and reduces the severity of some strikes *Ezekeial, the Corpse Bone Blade (will become a normal sword after its used. still talks. only to user in either case.) Ezekeial is a massive blade made entirely out of bone. Though the blade is incredibly powerful, it is also very rude and unhelpful. It stands at 6'1" and is uncomfortable to wield. *Can reform itself to surprise enemies *Can shoot bone spikes *Has increased striking power *May try to attack you *Can talk, has nothing positive to say though *Slowly feeds off of your chakra Total Ryo earned: 142,000 Revive: 50,000 Total Spent: 450 Current: 50,000 Amount given to aid Ame:7500 Amount returned:11250 Feat swap: Flame bullet - Fire Annihilation 20k RU swap: Genjutsu for Earth release - 50k Zippy the Falcon - 40,000 Can swoop in once per mission to either defend or attack, or provide a quick heal (40 CP) before he disappears. 10k Fenrir restat K10 - 25k An absolutely adorable little puppet in the shape of a small fluffy itten an animated by some means. It almost looks real except for those spoopy eye. Once per mission the puppet can strike the enemy with its claws causing a painful debuff of -5 to speed and strength. The cute little thing can also distract enemies once per mission with it's cuteness. 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Earth Release Genin 2: Sharingan Chunin: Summoning contract: Wolf Jonin: Mangekyou Sharingan S-Rank: Wolf Sage Kage Rank: Incarnate 'Abilities' Weekly cap: 0/12 Cap reset: Feats earned so far: 39 Banked feats: 2 QP Earned: 291 QP Banked: 3 'Sharingan' #'Attack prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds an artificial +2 to strength and +2 speed, affecting ability to land a hit or dodge an attack''.'' CP/round #'Sharingan: Copy Ninja '''CP5-40 (depending on jutsu copied)- Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. #'Chakra vision''' -Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra use within their field of view. These must be visible to the user through normal vision, i.e. not behind a solid object. The user may detect the use and presence of chakra and see how much chakra is behind a jutsu, but this is not a true sensory ability and does not allow for more than the identification of jutsu types (i.e. fire, water, wind, etc.). #Stolen Jutsu:Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation (40cp can max to 90cp) #'Stolen Jutsu: Kirin' - The user can force lightning to come together in the sky, creating storm clouds. From this they then call forth a devestating white lighting blast shaped like a dragon. It reaches the ground at incredible speeds and packs enough punch to obliterate a small mountain. If storm clouds are already formed, cost goes down from 40 cp to 20. Storm clouds can be formed if enough fire has been used. (40 cp) Secret, unless youve seen it, you dont know about it. 'Earth Release' #Earth Release: Earth Spear:The user flows chakra through all parts of their body causing it to become noticeably darker, which increases defensive power by making the skin incredibly hard. Furthermore, the destructive power of physical attacks is increased. +5 to strength and endurance. CP/round #Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot:This technique condenses the soil and rock in the area to sprout out in the form of four large spikes which attack the target from four separate directions in an attempt to skewer the opponent making it harder to evade.(40cp) #Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique:This technique is used for sneaking and striking silently, like a fish underwater, and then suddenly appearing to the ground's surface. Limited to 20ft radius from original point of melding. CP and 10/round if maintained Mangekyou Sharingan #'Mangekyou Sharingan: Amaterasu' - Inextinguishable black flames that can consume everything. Flames burn slowly and damage is done over time rather than all at once, so items/clothing that have been hit could be removed. 40 CP attack #'Amaterasu Manipulation' - Using the left eye to control the Amaterasu, shape transformation can be applied to it and put it out. It can be shaped into a variety of things such as a wall, a wave, or spikes used to pierce and burn foes. Can only be applied to existing Amaterasu flames. CP to shape, 10 CP to maintain form 'Summoning ' Shar4.jpg #Summoning Jutsu: Wolf summons CP:40. Sharp Tooth comes to aid in combat. Stays for eight(8) rounds. Sharp Tooth, or Shar as he likes to be called. Is a nearly all black wolf with both rear paws that are white. His head is just slightly above my hip, either standing on all fours or sitting. If he were to stand on his rear paws, his head would just over look mine. Will attack using teeth and claws, which ever is more advantageous. Will usually attempt to attack the precieved weakest points. #+40 SP Shar #Boosted CP. Shar now has 82cp and can stay for 8rds. #Summon Jutsu: Fenrir (40cp). #Summon CP boost: 82cp total. 8 rds. #+40 SP boost #'Sharingan: Attack prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed (5cp/rd) Secret, if you havent seen it or been told about it, you simply dont know! #'Mangekyou Sharingan: Amaterasu - '''Inextinguishable black flames that can consume everything. Flames burn slowly and damage is done over time rather than all at once, so items/clothing that have been hit could be removed(40cp supercharged to 100cp) Secret, if you havent seen it or been told about it, you simply dont know! 'Misc' #Hightened hearing. #Needle Jizō CP: 20 -User can block one attack per use. Can be charged to 60 Needle Jizo #Shadow Clone:The shadow clone divides the user's chakra evenly between the user and the clones created. These clones are identical to the original user, have all the user's abilities, and are indistinguishable as a clone. It's CC/10 and minimum of 50CP #Stat boost #Stat boost #Stat boost #Stat boost #Stat boost #Stat boost 'Sage' #'Aspect of the Wolf:' Upon entering Sage Mode, the user begins to stand on the balls of their feet and gains a tail for balance. +12 speed 40ncp/rd. #'Empowered Jutsu': This is the trademark of SM. Once per turn the user may give a jutsu a "free super charge" equal to (10* the number of feats he/she has invested in sage mode). This means that If you have invested 40 NCP in a jutsu, and have 5 feats invested in SM you may cast the jutsu as a 90 CP jutsu for no additional costs. Remember this only happens once per turn! you may not normally supercharge a jutsu that has been supercharged in this manner. The free supercharge bonus caps at +60. '''The base cost of the supercharged jutsu must be paid with NCP.' #'Summon mosterification!:' Summons who are summoned while the user is in SM receive an extra 40 SP NCP must be spent to summon your summon in this manner. #'Improved stats:' The user having a feel for nature chakra, gains an in skill at controling his chakra and how it effects his Jutsu. +8 CC. #'Improved senses:' While in SM the user can feel the presence of chakra. He/she can tell where people are just by their chakra source, no matter how well hey are hidden. The user can identify and separate people by their chakra alone. The user also can roughly estimate how much chakra another person has. Finally the user can tell if someone is using a jutsu, where it is coming from, and what nature the jutsu is associated with. 'Incarnate' #'Incarnate's Power- '''An Incarnate is able to gain permanent extra chakra, as it is the key for them being what they are. This increase adds to their total amount. (3 feats 100cp) #Divine Shield - A further testament to their power is the ability to create a barrier to protect from outside jutsu. at a cost of 40 CP, it can absorb 1.5 of the chakra put in to it, though it cannot be super charged beyond 60 cp and cannot be used more than once per battle. It does not negate weaker attacks, and they can stack to break it. Secret ability! If you havent seen it or know about it, you dont know. #Aura of the Wolf Incarnate - This aura grants +5 partial/10cp to hit, this includes both str and cc.k This boost is in addition to any supercharge effects in effect. This is a unique ability to the Wolf Incarnate and may not be copied or duplicated. This ability only effects jutsu combos that build off of each other. IE fire and wind jutsu. This can also effect Nintai combos as well. This ability only effects a max of two people per jutsu combo. (if you havent seen this, you dont know about it) 'Non-feats 5cp each' #Transformation #Clone Technique #Body Flicker Technique #Body Replacement Technique #Rope Escape Technique #Generic Sealing Technique #Tree Climbing Practice #Water Surface Walking Practice Completed Missions S-Rank: Okami's S-rank 4 9/19/13 The Plagued Sealer 2(OS/recap) Reclaiming the Base 4 Dealing with defectors3(OS/recap) Insanity 4 8/16/13 Assault on the Uzumaki Post 3 9/10/13 Shuriyko Uchiha 4 8/30/13 Acquiring Hikaru Berries 4 9/11/13 Jeisen's hat 4 9/24/13 Hat retrieval 4 9/25/13 The Cult Exposed4 9/27/13 Konoha Team 2 Mission 4 9/27/13 Dual Dragon 3 10/21/13 Defeat from the Seishin Eater 4 10/27/13 Sakeron 4 11/26/13 The Corrupted Pack 3 12/12/13 Get Umai 4 1/21/14 Searching for clues OS'd 4 2/1/14 Tracking the Cultists 4 2/17/14 Master of the Universe 2 3/8/14 Killing Missing Nin 4 3/8/14 Meeting the hermit - Mrokei S Rank 2 (at cap) 3/8/14 The Tree Thief 4 3/15/14 Things run amokhttp://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Things_Run_Amok 4 2/18/15 Raiders of the Fortress 3 6/5/15 Ambush the Ambush 3 6/24/15 A-Rank: Inkuma the Shadow Jackal 1(dc'd) Meeting Kurieta 3 Paths of Failure 4 The Rock Totems 4 Paths of Failure 4 Rebirth of the Mother: Suna Arc 4 Kumo Caravan Escort 4 Ikga the Black Ram 4 9/3/13 A very Tibs mission 3 10/18/13 Teamwork Retreat 4 12/1/13 Digging up the Past 4 1/25/2014 Seishin Hunters- Jonin RU 2/6/14 2(os) The Cannibal Tournament 4 2/23/14 Killing some more bandits 4 2/27/14 The Paradise in the Sky 4 3/15/14 B-Rank: Treacherous Trio 3 Amegakure Sabotage 5 Water Temple 5 Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania 4 The Hunters 2 Sword Hunting 3 Snipe Hunting! 3(os) Treasure Hunt 3(os) 10/17/13 The Synod 4 10/29/13 Captain Squigglybeard 3 11/3/13 Werewolves in konoha 3 3/3/14 More Missing Nin 4 8/24/14 C-Rank: Okami's Delivery Service: 3 Stealing the Shrine's Scroll: 3 Exploring the Orphanage: 3 Hunt for the Rasengan 3 Excursion_to_the_Land_of_Potatoes! OS/recap: 2 Bandit removal in the Sound OS/recap:2 A Vexing Situation 4 2/13/14 Nightmare no Jutsu 3/13/14 os D-Rank: Leaf Visitation: 1 An afternoon skirmish in Kumo 1 An afternoon in Kumo 1 Somber thoughts, bitter sweet memories 1 Visiting Okami 2 Mission to Kumo 1 The meeting: 1. Ame village thread. Return to Kumo 3 Meeting Before the Invasion1 War camp discussion 1 A Midnight meeting: 1 Rainy situps: 1 Brand New Dawn 1 recruiting for inquisition 1 Family Feuding 1 Audience with the Raikage 1 Meeting of Powers 1 Inn Near Taki 1 Traveling in Fire Country 1 Good News 1 Unexpected confrontations 1 Finding Shink with Okami in Ame 1 Hospital in Mie 1 lets spar Rain soaked returns 1 revenge sankuro jeisen celeste junichi and os 1 preparing for war 1 Akumu_Okami_Ale: A The Start of a Legend! 1 Visiting The Brewery 1 The Brewery Planning 1 The Slumbering Wolf Inn 1 (char dev) In Okami's Bar 1 Shink's House 1 Levi is sitting on a bench near in the Land of Sound 1 Brewery Trip 1 On the Road to Konoha 1 A break from insanity 1 Nother Brewery Visit 1 9/8/13 The Beginning of Strife 1 9/7/13 Visiting Shotan 1 9/1/13 Celebrations 1 8/28/13 Following the Map 1 8/26/13 Rumble at the Brewery 1 8/21/13 Apologizing to Okami 1 8/22/13 Super Secret Plannings 1 8/20/13 Changing Fate 2 9/15-9/16/13 After the Mines 1 9/19/13 The Tour, pt.11 9/18/13 The Tour, pt.21 9/20/13 The Tour, pt.3 1 9/25/13 Unexpected Visitors 1 1/23/14 (char dev) Afterwards 1 6/9/15 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1zoeg5/evacuations_stink_anyone_i_know/ 1 3/5/14 Skirmish: Reno the Reckless 3 9/13/13 Raids: Liberating Amegakure 5 The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus5 9/28/13 TH3SP00K13STR41DT00 4 11/4/13 Madness 4 11/8/2013 Other: Village Transfer: 1 Fights: An afternoon Skirmish in Kumo 1 a new game 1 fighting for squad 1 leadership 2 Traveling 2 8/19/13 'History and Story''' Okami's family left Konoha many years ago, during the Second Hokage's reign. The family had wanted to keep the family safe from his rule. Years later Okami was born. It took years to understand that he was blind. His father would try to teach him the Shinobi arts. Always trying to explain things in a visual sense, but never really conveying the message. Okami's brother, Kento, figured out how to connect Okami to the world. He would always compare sights to how something felt. Years later, on that fateful day, Okami unleased his Sharingan. The only down side is, Kento had to die. Okami had somehow managed to get infront of a run away horse drawn carrage. Kento kept shouting for Okami to move, but the ground shaking caused Okami to lose track of where everything was. Kento rushed to save Okami, but lost his life when he could only push Okami out of the path of the horses. Okami's first sight was the sight of his older brother's chakra slowly drain from his body. When Okami's parents rushed to the scene, Okami could only back up in a paniced state. His father upon discovering Okami's eyes finally understood the message that Kento was always trying to pass on. Okami's Sharingan has a flipped color pattern. Okami began to understand his eyes that his brother gave him as his final gift. The eyes see chakra, but they also allowed him to copy the jutsu of others. It still took a few years to understand that his focus would be more genjutsu then ninjutsu, but he finally was accepted to a Shinobi school and graduated a genin. Category:Character Category:Amegakure Category:Uchiha